


El final de todas las cosas

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final de todas las cosas, cuando las elecciones cuentan, es donde las promesas pesan y deben ser cumplidas. Spoilers del final de Mass Effect 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El final de todas las cosas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Escrito para Amanda Beicker como regalo del AI de la KaidanCon.

—Elige, Comandante Shepard.

Shepard miraba con la mirada algo nublada al niño que tenía delante. La última vez que lo había visto fue en la Ciudadela, cuando lo ayudó a escapar y lo vio morir por el ataque de los Segadores. Había visto a mucha gente morir, pero la cara de aquel niño era imposible de borrar de su recuerdo, sobre todo porque, después de empezar su viaje, el mismo crío la había visitado en infinidad de ocasiones en sus sueños.

—¿Cuál es tu elección?

Le dolía la cabeza y se asía el costado intentando aplacar el dolor que le atenazaba el cuerpo, probablemente debido a un par de costillas rotas. Intentó desviar su atención a otras cosas para olvidarse del dolor sordo que le recorría el cuerpo. El niño, por ejemplo. Sí, el niño, una distracción perfecta. Nunca había pensado que volvería a encontrarse con ese crío y menos en el final del viaje. Pero aun así, no le había sorprendido ni lo más mínimo que ese muchacho fuera el que la recibiera allí… a pesar de que el hecho de que no le hubiera sorprendido le sorprendió mucho… significara lo que significara eso.

—No queda mucho tiempo, Comandante, tienes que decidir ya.

Decidir, sí, como si fuera algo sencillo. ¿Quién demonios se creía aquel niñato que era? Es más, ¿cómo pensaba que ella sola debía elegir el futuro de la galaxia? Eso no funciona así, niño. Miró a su alrededor intentando aclararse la cabeza y vio el cadáver del Hombre Ilusorio en el suelo, con la sangre aun fresca saliendo de su cabeza.

Control, sí, control sobre los Segadores y sobre su poder. Eso era lo que el Hombre Ilusorio quería. Cegado por su codicia, había dejado que lo corrompieran hasta el punto de no retorno. Y muchos antes de él habían caído en la misma trampa. Porque nadie puede controlar a los Segadores… _¿oh, sí? ¿Y si la siguiente persona lo consigue? ¿Y si eres tú la elegida, Shepard?_

Shepard sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar tan horrible pensamiento. Lo último que esperaba era empezar a oír la voz del Hombre Ilusorio dentro de su cabeza vertiendo veneno en sus oídos. No caería otra vez. Esa opción estaba descartada.

—Buenas noches, Tim… lo siento.

Tampoco es que las demás opciones la convenciesen mucho. El niño había hablado de la posibilidad de fusionar el ADN de los seres orgánicos y de los sintéticos dando lugar a uno nuevo. Shepard se dio cuenta de que le dolía la cabeza aun más sólo de pensar en semejante decisión. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a decidir sobre el destino del ADN de nadie? Además, aquello era un ultraje: después de todo el camino recorrido, de todo lo avanzado, de todas las batallas ganadas y de la paz que habían conseguido tanto con los quarianos como con los geth, ¿iba a mandar todo el trabajo a la porra?¿Acaso el sacrificio de Legión iba a quedar en eso?

Shepard notó que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. Lágrimas de rabia, calientes como el infierno. Recordó a Joker cogiendo de la mano a SID, paseando por la Ciudadela y sentados juntos en la nave. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, dejando un surco mojado en su cara y limpiando el polvo y la sangre acumulados.

—Vete al infierno, mocoso.

Ya está, eso era. Era toda una estratagema para seducirla y desviarla de su verdadero objetivo: la destrucción de los Segadores. Aquel niñato le había contado que eran la solución definitiva para los problemas de la galaxia y que, al final, tanto los sintéticos como los orgánicos acabarían volviendo a enfrentarse. ¡Pero eso no era cierto! Ella misma había presenciado cómo el curso de la historia cambiaba y los problemas que venían de pasados milenarios llegaban a buen puerto y se resolvían. ¿Qué derecho tenía ese crío a quitarles su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien? ¿Tanta necesidad tenía de mantener con vida a sus malditas mascotas?

Shepard apuntó al crío con la pistola, pero sólo un segundo, antes de pensárselo mejor y dar media vuelta. Sólo había una opción en todo aquello. La opción que habían barajado desde el principio. Los Segadores tenían que desaparecer.

Shepard se dirigió hacia la luz roja situada a su espalda mientras caminaba con dificultad y sujetándose el costado. Estaba muy cansada. Se dijo a sí misma que en cuanto regresara a casa se daría un baño de espuma que entraría en los libros de historia.

—Pero primero a enfermería —se dijo mientras notaba cómo brotaba sangre fresca de un corte que tenía en la frente.

—Veo que has tomado tu decisión —le dijo el niño a su espalda—. ¿Estás segura de ello? Recuerda que es la mejor solución que encontramos para atajar el problema de los sintéticos. Quizá tú o tus hijos se arrepientan de esto algún día.

—Cierra la boca —masculló Shepard sin girarse.

Lo peor de todo era que notaba que el crío del demonio sonreía detrás de ella. ¿Tan seguro estaba de su victoria? ¿De que dentro de unos años el mismo problema volvería a surgir?

—Que piense lo que quiera. Si el problema vuelve a darse, encontraremos una solución mejor.

Shepard se metió de lleno en la luz roja que definiría su destino y agarró con la mano libre la palanca que allí se encontraba. Le pareció algo ridículo que pudiera consumar la destrucción de los Segadores con tan sólo bajar una palanca. Quizá era algo simbólico. O quizá aquella palanca estaba conectada de alguna manera a los circuitos centrales de los Segadores y en segundos los freiría como si se trataran de moscas atraídas por la luz. Shepard se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo más mínimo el cómo mientras el qué siguiera siendo la aniquilación de esos bastardos. Y con este último pensamiento, tiró de la palanca.

Shepard pensaba que lo más lógico es que le envolviera un manto de luz y después escuchara en la lejanía los gritos agónicos de los Segadores. Al menos así era cómo se había imaginado el resultado de todo aquello. Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue dolor, un dolor que le adormeció los sentidos. Así que eso era. Una vida por una decisión para acabar con la guerra. Maldito crío, podía habérselo contado antes. Aunque ya daba lo mismo. Quizá aquella era una buena forma de irse, con el trabajo bien hecho y la seguridad de que todo iría bien. No se arrepentía de no haber hecho nada muy gordo y siempre había intentado portarse bien con quien lo merecía y darle una buena paliza al que no. Así que se lo tomaría como unas vacaciones adelantadas… a fin de cuentas, el resto de la galaxia se había ganado aquello _…_

_Volverás, ¿verdad?_

_Lo prometo._

—Qué rápida eres a la hora de abandonar tus promesas, Comandante, no esperaba eso de ti.

Shepard se sorprendió al no sólo escuchar, sino ver a Kaidan delante de ella. Iba a preguntarle cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero tardó poco en darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en plena guerra, sino tranquilamente sentados en la zona de descanso de la Normandía. Lo peor de todo es que parecía tan real…

—¿No me dijiste algo antes de encaminarte hacia tu destino?

—Sí, lo sé, pero quizá me cueste más cumplir esa promesa que acabar con los Segadores.

Kaidan sacudió la cabeza, aún sonriendo, como si se encontrara ante una niña tonta y tozuda.

—La cuestión no están en poder, sino en quererlo, Shepard. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Shepard soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué qué es lo que quiero? Volver a la Normandía, claro está. Volver a pelearme con James. Jugar al tiro al blanco con Garrus. Escuchar las historias proteanas de Liara. Reírme con Wrex. Arreglar cacharros con Tali. Abrazarte por las noches…

De pronto, la idílica estampa desapareció y volvió a sentir el dolor. Maldita sea: ella, que había luchado sin descanso para conseguir lo que quería; ella, que había desafiado hasta al consejo por lo que creía que era correcto, iba a rendirse cuando el fin estaba tan cerca.

No, esa no era la Comandante Shepard.

Aquella iba a ser su última gran guerra. Y la iba a ganar. Apretó los dientes y se enfrentó por última vez al dolor. Daría toda su energía si era necesario para acabar con los Segadores pero nunca su vida. Porque le pertenecía a alguien más.

Todos en el campo de batalla pudieron observar la explosión de luz que los envolvió y cómo los Segadores empezaron a caer unos tras otros. Lo que no sabían era que una voluntad de hierro luchaba en el epicentro de la explosión. Y ganaba la batalla.


End file.
